Weak
by life takes time
Summary: Bella's Port Angeles incident awakens some bad memories for Rosealie. A brother/sister moment between Jasper and Rose.


**A/N: And the elusive plot bunny strikes again! I was reading D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S story "Beautiful Forever's" and it inspired this story about Rosalie and Jasper's relationship.**

"Edward how could you be so irresponsible!" Rosalie yelled.

"What did you expect me to tell her Rosalie, 'oh Bella isn't it great that I was just conveniently turning the corner as those men were about to attack you?" He shouted back.

"It would be better then actually telling her anything about us. Do you realize the repercussions that this can have on our family, or were you to busy with your delayed teenage fantasies?" She bellowed back icily.

"Okay, enough." Esme finally cut in. She weaved herself in between them, an impressive feat seeing as they were nearly nose to nose.

She turned to me "Where's Emmett?"

"Hunting" I replied, trying to keep Rose's and Edward's anger out of my voice.

She nodded and turned to Edward, "You go with Alice and cool down."

He growled, his anger was still strong. But Esme just raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped.

Then she turned to Rosalie "You go with Jasper and cool down as well."

"Fine" Rose said, but she and Edward were still glaring daggers at each other.

"Now!" Esme said firmly.

"Come on Edward." Alice said, taking his hand to lead him outside.

Edward leaving was like a small weight being lifted from my shoulders. Of course I still had to deal with the ferocity of Rose's anger, not to mention my own.

Esme looked poignantly at me. I nodded to her and gently nudged Rose in the direction of the stairs. She pulled away from my touch but still stomped up the stairs.

I paused for a moment and watched her go up the stairs. Esme nudged my shoulder

"Go" she said "She needs her brother now."

I sighed and walked up the stairs. When I got outside Rosalie's door, I was hit by overwhelming feelings of anger, frustration, and pain.

I opened the door and as I did full body mirror hit against my chest, breaking to pieces.

I raised my eyebrow sceptically, "ow?" I said, attempting to calm her with humour. I wasn't as good as it as Emmett.

She glowered at me, and I tried to calm her with my powers

"I am in _not_ in that mood for that now Jasper." She said in a sharp voice.

"I know Rose, but for the sake of your possessions, calm down."

"I don't give a shit about my things. I just want my family to be safe and if that idiot continues on with this… this dumb fantasy we are all screwed!"

"I know, I agree with you."

"Then why the hell didn't you speak up, it would have been nice to know that someone was on my side!"

I stared at her, my expression speaking for me; she nodded in understanding.

"Alice." She said.

"Alice" I confirmed.

"But you know what this is. You know that he's fooling himself. He is tricking himself into thinking that he's in love with a human, a dumb, unremarkable human." She cried out in irritation

I could feel her trying to reassure herself with her words, trying to convince herself that Edward's feelings for Bella were a lie, that there was still a possibility of getting out of this situation.

"I think that it might have started out that way, but now…" I trailed off, letting her fill in the pieces herself.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" she cried, kicking apart her dresser with indignation. With each blow to the harmless piece of furniture her screams grew louder, she became more and more ferocious as each piece of wood crumbled under her fingers. Her screams turned to gasps as she started to tear apart the contents of the dresser and finally she let everything fall from her hands, putting her head in them instead.

The dresser was beaten down to splinters and the clothes it held ripped to shreds, she was kneeling in the remains and tearless sobs wracked throughout her. Her anger was gone now; all she was feeling now was anguish.

I knelt beside her and opened my arms. She threw herself into them, withering in her tears. I stroked her hair; biting back laments that she was making me want to cry. I rocked her back and forth in those splinters for what must have been an hour.

When her wails turned to small whimpers, she looked up at me and I felt her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She said, pulling out of my arms, making and attempt to casually fix her hair.

"For what?" I asked confused.

She bit her lip, thinking, "For being weak." She said quietly.

"You're not weak." I replied adamantly.

"Yes I am." She looked at the mess on the floor she made "Esme doesn't break down whenever she sees a woman with a baby, Emmett doesn't care when he sees a bear, you don't crumple when you read a history book! And yet I can't handle this." She said in a fast voice, she was ashamed of her words so she tried to get them out as quickly as possible.

"What do you mean you can't handle this?" I asked, sincerely puzzled.

"This Bella thing, what just happened to her-"

Realization dawned on me; what happened to Bella was stirring memories of her last few hours of human life.

"Rose, that doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you're human…ish"

She let out a low chuckle at this and she finally looked up at me.

"It's just, she came so close, no matter how much I resent her I don't want anything to harm her. Then hearing Edward tell what happened. How they were surrounding her, cornering her, the smell of alcohol, the things they were saying." She shivered "It just made all those horrid memories become so much clearer." Her voice became gradually lower as she spoke and she ended her sentence by looking down again.

I didn't know what to say, such an honest outburst of emotion from Rosalie took me by surprise. Like me, she always had her guard up, afraid to let anyone, aside from Emmett, in, afraid to look weak.

I took a deep breath, "Rose." She didn't respond.

"Rose" I said again, lightly lifting her chin so her eyes could meet mine.

"Every time I read a civil war book, I'm trying to recover memories from my past, but it still hurts whenever I read them, it still makes me remember the darkness from my past. And every time Esme sees a woman with a child, no matter how brief, she still feels the sadness, the want, the loss."

"Really?"

I nodded, "And as for Emmett, well he just gets some twisted pleasure from hunting bears, but that's just Emmett, no one understands why he does the things he does"

She let out a shaky laughed, "Well when I first took him hunting he said that the rest of his existence was going to be a 'bear vendetta' if that gives you some insight on the twisted workings of his mind"

"I'd rather not try to decipher the workings of Emmett's mind; I don't think I'd have enough time."

"I resent that." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"I see you managed to only rip your shirt in one spot this time, I'm impressed" I said chortling.

"I am too as a matter of fact." He said to me in mock seriousness before turning to Rosalie. "Alice told me to get back here as quickly as possible. She was going on about a fight or something." He looked at the mess of the broken dresser and mirror on the floor, "Was there a fight in here too?"

Rose's lips formed a thin line "No, actually Edward's a dumbass, who's going to end up telling a human all about us."

Emmett's eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment "Why?"

"He's _in love_" Rose said in a mocking tone.

"Uh-huh" scepticism was evident on Emmett's face.

"I'm going to take my leave now and find Alice" I said seeing that Emmett was about to get a play by play of the fight I had already witnessed. I started to bee line for the door.

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you"

"What's family for." I replied with a grin as I pulled away and I felt Emmett's confusion.

As I descended the stairs I heard him ask "What was that all about"

Her response caused a wide smile to adorn my face, "It's a twin thing."

**A/N: So there is a link to this stories insperation in my profile. And for all those who read "Save You" I know that I used the 'bear vendetta' line there, but heck she's just remembering, so s'all good. Alrighty, you know the drill, standard review plea and bribe.**


End file.
